This invention relates to small switches and, more particularly, to a small switch in which actuation of a push-button enables switching operation of a movable contactor with respect to normally closed and opened stationary contacts.
The small switch of the type referred to is useful when applied to an electric-path switching mechanism based on push-button actuation. For example, such a switch can be applied to an electrical apparatus having a door such that the opening or closing of the door actuates the push-button, whereupon the thereby closed contacts select one of several electric paths incorporated in the apparatus.